Cajun by Starlight
by wahinetoa
Summary: StormGambit FLUFF. Remy contemplates a secret wish while stargazing.. and who comes to join him in reply? StoRmyOreO romance.


Tue, 20 Aug 2002 Cajun By Starlight by Wahinetoa  
  
Disclaimer: Xmen Gambit and Storm are owned by Marvel Comics, Chris Claremont and his whack way of seeing romantic couples.  
  
AN: A little fic for the group, whom I have treated so shabbily. Hope this helps make up for it a little bit. =)  
  
What stars do you see from the edge of the world?, he wondered, lying in Stormys prized Cairo rose garden, watching the heavens with a more than passing interest.  
  
Remy had spent most of his nights away from the other xmen of late, trying to re-establish himself not only into the family he thought he'd lost forever, but here now, to garner the courage to keep trying.  
  
The thought of leaving though, seeking out the stars in other parts of the world, erasing his guilt from the trial in Antarctica held a desire he could not quite ignore.  
  
Absently, he takes in the stars picking out all the Xmen star signs with his piercing gaze. All except for one. Rogue. She had left with Wolverine, not long after he had returned. Their union and seperation both painful and restorative for both, it seemed. Logan and Marie had become closer, and soon after, Marie had returned to settle things between them - forever.  
  
He closes his eyes briefly. It was best, he knows that now. But still wonders.....  
  
Red on Black orbs return to the sky. He has one more star left.  
Storms till last, a strange alchemy over coming him as he did. Heavens created her, surely? Born to become a goddess, she was more a woman/friend/angel than any deity among the stars.  
  
His sensitive finger tips kissed the pattern, tracing the nebula out with his finger slowly. As he places his hand down, a shooting star eclipses the sky and folds into darkness. His demon gaze follows, and even though he doesn't believe in wishing on a star - he does so. Perhaps the cynical man, relents to the boy he was before... well, perhaps it was best not to think about scenarios that didn't include his meeting with a certain white-haired precocious child called Stormy. She had led him to the only home he had ever known, without the gut-churning fear of his real-life father. He wishes for; that which he was told by others he'd never find, didn't deserve and yet longing and wishing for; love, unconditional and true.  
  
His eyes flutter closed with the deep need of the wish. Wistful memories of Belladonna and Rogue, cause a heartache he cannot deny.  
He rallies against them, unable to fight his own part in their failures.  
  
A soft breeze awakens him to someones presence. Red on Black eyes fall upon the regal and graceful presence of Ororo. Non, Stormy. She was alway his Stormy.. and if his lovers failed him, or he them, Stormy never did.  
  
She's worried about him, that can be plainly seen as she comes forward, the soft breeze catches her long satin nightgown, fluttering behind her in pearl coloured ribbons.  
  
"I've brought you a blanket, dear friend." she whispers, laying it down, allowing him to lift his strong body upon the thick cover, and then quietly settles beside him. She knew that the mini confrontations within the xmen had taken their eventual toll on her closest confidant, the consequences of which had stolen the light from his eyes. As she allowed the companionable silence to soothe away any tension, she felt him draw closer - whether to share their bodyheat in the still cool air, or to simply be nearer, her mood and heart flourished.  
  
No, she wouldn't speak to him tonight of the things passed. Better to focus on that which is yet to come. Forgiveness teetering in the house was ceasing, the trial had passed, both in Antarctica and in the Xmen, even as the two resident thieves hid away in their midnight sanctuary.  
  
And as always, her place had been at his side. Where in heaven would she rather be?  
  
Somewhere in the night, their fingers entwine. Warm coffee skin embracing creamy almond. Man and Woman. Body and Soul. As night slid about them, his taut muscled arms are slid around her. Their conversation mellows, becomes a whisper only understood by them. Her head drops sleepily on his shoulder, as he cradles her lovingly, tenderly accepting and offering him all that she is.  
  
This gift of trust and ultimate faith, is not lost on a man, who has struggled for that unconditional bond. Remy is holding her like a lover; they cling to each other with a ferocity that has nothing to do with the chill of the air or the darkness spreading around their hideaway.  
  
As the first rays of morning tremors on the horizon, he realizes - with certainty - that love did not abandon him in Antarctica.  
because it was never there in the first place.  
  
Love was this moment, wrapped in his arms. Tangled in his fingers, pressed against his cheek - lost in his eyes.  
  
He followed the long faded path of the shooting nebula, and with a voice so soft and heavy with emotion, uttered the last epitaph to the star that not only granted him his wish - but wrote it out in the timeless heavens.  
  
"T'ankyou."  
  
The end. 


End file.
